G Boutique
by blackindiaink
Summary: Chloe drags Aubrey to a store they've never been to. G Boutique a sex shop for women. From an anon Tumblr prompt.


Shopping was Chloe's favorite pastime. She loved looking through the racks, trying things on, she loved the thrill of a new purchase, but she especially loved shopping with Aubrey. Not only was she just as gung ho for shopping, she was fun to dress up. Chloe could spend hours just picking out things to make Aubrey try on. Unfortunately, Aubrey wasn't as fond of that part of it as she was but she always got her way due to her innate ability to make the immovable Aubrey Posen do anything that she wanted.

Currently, she was standing back and considering a rather annoyed Aubrey while she modeled a revealing blue dress. "I don't think so," Aubrey said pointedly. Choe could see that her girlfriend was uncomfortable in the dress but it definitely made her look sexy, just maybe not in an traditionally Aubrey way.

Chloe just waved her hand dismissively. "Shh, I'm thinking," she said and propped her chin on her hand. She walked around Aubrey, slowly taking in every aspect how the dress fit her body, and then threw her hands up. "No, it's not right," she said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and stepped over so Chloe could unzip the dress for her. "Freaking finally, thank you," Aubrey grumbled. She smiled and unzipped the dress, making sure her hand ghosted over a sensitive spot on Aubrey's side. Her reward was a soft shudder and an instantly improved mood. "Not fair," Aubrey protested.

She stepped out of the dress and handed it to Chloe, who put it back on the hanger and hung it over her arm. She waited for Aubrey to put her jeans and top back on, enjoying the view of her back in the meantime. "I can feel you checking me out," Aubrey said, refusing to let Chloe get her hot and bothered in a changing room... again.

"Yeah? Well, you're hot," her smile stretched into a suggestive grin, "And you're mine." She reached out and smoothed a hand over Aubrey's naked stomach. "So, I'm allowed." She stepped up behind Aubrey and pulled her hair off her shoulder and nestled into her neck, nipping at the skin in the crook.

Aubrey gave a start and groaned. "Chloe, no..." She tried to step away but the arm wrapped around her waist held her in place. "We've defiled enough changing rooms for a lifetime and besides we're going to be late." Chloe pouted and stepped back, handing Aubrey the shirt she had dropped.

"Fine, but now I'm all," she gestured to her body, "Kerfukfed, so we're going to have to fix that when we get home."

Aubrey slipped her shirt on and smoothed it out. "You're what?" Chloe had a tendency to make up her own words, a trait that Aubrey found frustratingly adorable, which she would never let Chloe know.

"You know what I mean," Chloe said. It looked like their shopping trip was over now because they were due to be at Beca's gig in exactly two and a half hours, just enough time to get home and get ready. "I guess you're going to have to wear the red one," she said, referring to the dress that Aubrey had already picked out at home. "Which is fine."

Aubrey wasn't really required at this point in the conversation so she concentrated on paying for the items that they were actually going to get and getting them out of the store without Chloe finding anything else that caught her eye.

While Aubrey paid she walked through the store looking at the jewelry in the cases. Her hand grazed over the glass above a small music note pendant. It was perfect. She had been looking for a little gift, something to give Aubrey just because. She checked out the area making sure she wasn't being observed and asked for it to be taken out of the case. It was silver with little blue diamonds embedded in it. She looked at the back of the velvet box it was in and saw the price tag.

It was a lot, she bit her lip and wondered if Aubrey would forgive her spending that much. Her fear of the conflict dissipated and she stood a little straighter. She slipped over to the register at the end of the case and waited for the clerk to ring her up. It seemed like it was taking forever. Aubrey would definitely be looking for her by now. She turned down a bag and tucked the box into a pocket in her purse and turned around just in time to run straight into Aubrey.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey crossed her arms and looked at her girlfriend suspiciously.

"Just looking," Chloe said and tried to look innocent.

Aubrey's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "Fine," she let it go, "Let's get out of here."

She turned, missing Chloe's relieved sigh and secret smile. They walked out of the store and onto the street. The car was parked about a block away at the first store they had hit. Chloe took one of the bags from Aubrey and they walked in relative silence.

She was looking around absently, trusting that Aubrey was paying attention to where they were going when she saw it, _G Boutique: for women by women_ . She looked in the window and saw an array of sex toys and lingerie and her eyes widened. She always wanted to go into one of these places and since her concept of being on time was skewed by her impulsive nature her mind was completely distracted, making her forget their time crunch.

She stopped and tugged on Aubrey's hand. "Let's go in," she suggested, her eyes wide and pleading.

"No way," Aubrey replied looking over the window display. "Not going to happen."

Chloe stepped into Aubrey and smirked. "Come on, just for a minute? Maybe we'll find something that will make it worth our while." She gestured to the rather comely blue teddy in the window. "You know you want to," she said, her tone suggestive. She pulled Aubrey towards the door and with a raised eyebrow she opened it and stepped across the threshold.

Inside the store was completely decorated in soft pink and shades of white. Everywhere she looked there were artful displays of toys and various other items. Chloe wandered close to a display of dildos and vibrators, still tugging Aubrey along. The woman at the register called out a chipper hello to them. Chloe turned and greeted her in return and Aubrey looked anywhere but at her, dutifully embarrassed that she was even there.

Sometimes getting Aubrey outside of her comfort zone was one of her talents. She felt like it helped to loosen her up when she needed it. "Chloe," Aubrey said in a hushed tone but she was cut off.

"Oh! Look at this, Aubrey," Chloe said, holding up a huge purple dildo with a devious pout. "It matches our sheets."

"Put that down," Aubrey scolded and released Chloe's hand, She glanced around to see if anyone was looking at them. They were the only customers in the shop and the girl behind the counter was busy pricing a box of lube. "That's not funny."

Aubrey's tone had the opposite effect from what she wanted because Chloe saw through the chagrin to a base shyness that just egged her antics on. "Oh, come on, what's the big deal," Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hand again and pulled her towards a display of videos. "Oh, porn," Chloe said in pseudo wonder.

Aubrey simply sighed and looked at the titles of the movies on the shelf. "These sound stupid," she said and pointed at one directly in front of Chloe, "I mean, come on... Guess Who's Cuming At Dinner? Seriously?!" Aubrey scoffed and then realized that she had been speaking above a hushed whisper. Chloe merely chuckled and moved along, leaving Aubrey to go her own way.

Aubrey skirted the outside wall of the shop, waiting for Chloe to get bored and looking at her the time on her phone. They were definitely going to be late now, not that she really minded all that much. A club crammed full of sweaty dancing people didn't sound very appealing to her right now. However, she knew she would never convince Chloe to skip the event even if it meant they could crawl into bed and watch something silly on Netflix. So, she let her girlfriend wander, heedless of time.

If she was honest, she had often wondered, in that rarely visited part of her brain what it would be like to use some of the things she had seen already in their perusal of the store but she would never suggest it herself. Chloe was the more adventurous one, idea wise but once she got on board Aubrey gave it her all.

She was wondering how much Chloe would tease her if she suggested they at least look into getting something small to try first when she saw it. Her eyes widened, her heart rate picked up, and she swallowed hard. It sat in a display case half way between the wall and the register area. It was perfect and Aubrey wanted it. There were a few things in her life that she hung onto as defining pieces of her past and the time she spent as a member of the Bellas was one of those.

"Come here," she said, waiting for her girlfriend to join her in front of the case. She knew that Chloe would appreciate it as well. She kept staring at the object as if it would disappear but she felt the slight brush of Chloe's shirt sleeve when she stood to her right so she glanced over.

"Oh, wow," Chloe said, her mouth forming an oh. "It's perfect. We have to get it." She shook Aubrey's arm and grinned. "It's fate, we have to... don't you think?"

"Yes," was all Aubrey could say. She looked up at the girl behind the counter.

"Can we get," she pointed at the case, "that one?"

They exited the shop, Chloe triumphant and Aubrey still embarrassed but a little smug, and walked the rest of the way to the car. She hit the button on the key fob and opened the door, considering throwing the bag in the back but she got in the driver's side and handed it over to Chloe for safe keeping.

Later when they got home Chloe brought the bag into the bedroom and placed it on the bed. They both stood in front of it and looked at each other. Aubrey started to open the bag but Chloe stopped her with a hand on hers.

"Wait, I have something for you," she said and fished in her pocket for the velvet box.

Aubrey looked perplexed but waited silently until Chloe pressed something square into her hand. "What's this," she asked.

"Open it and find out, duh," Chloe said, rolling her eyes.

Aubrey flipped the lid up and stared down speechless. "When did you get this and why? It's not my birthday and... did you forget when our anniversary is again?"

"Can't I get you something just because?" Chloe took the box from her and slipped the necklace out, holding it up to Aubrey. "See, they match your eyes," she said. She walked around Aubrey and put the necklace on her. "There, perfect."

Aubrey looked down at the shiny blue jewels and then up at Chloe. "Yes, you are," she said and leaned forward to kiss Chloe softly. "I can't believe you did this." She briefly considered asking how much it cost and scolding Chloe for spending the money but that was rude and the manners drilled into her from a young age prevented her from doing that, even to someone as close to her as Chloe was.

"You know, I wasn't sure if this day was going to be worth anything but it turned out great." She still wasn't looking forward to going to the club to see Chloe's ex and her old nemesis put her musical talents on display. Beca was the only one of the former Bellas that had done anything related to music professionally and that talent along with the fact that she had seen the love of Aubrey's life naked multiple times still gave her a slight pang of jealousy.

Chloe sensed her hesitation and smoothed a hand down Aubrey's arm to bring her back from dire thoughts. "Come on, let's get ready and when we get home maybe we can try that on for size," she said, indicating the bag. Aubrey nodded and let a small smile tug her lips up.

"Okay," she looked down and removed it from the bag setting it on the bed as if it were to be displayed and then followed Chloe to the bathroom. "Joint shower will be quicker," she called out, "As long as you keep your hands to yourself,"

Chloe smirked and shook her head. "When has that ever happened," she replied and closed the door behind them, pulling Aubrey in for a kiss that started off heated and ended up blistering.

Outside on the bed a yellow, blue, and white paisley strap on with a harness to match sat waiting for use upon their return. Anyone who had been a member of the Barden Bellas could tell you that once you were a Bella you were always a Bella and that carried even more weight where Aubrey Posen was concerned.


End file.
